


Perfect Date

by KennaxVal



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Perfect Date

Ever since she was a little girl, Hannah enjoyed trains. She has fond memories of playing with her brother, Jonathan while taking in the sights around her. Of course, those were happier times, at least they were for her brother. Since then, she’d found new happiness with Eleanor, her girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to her.

Hannah wants to kiss Eleanor but decides not to risk waking her beloved. The former ghost has struggled enough adjusting to modern technology, and after having spent centuries in Braidwood Manor, even a cross-state train ride must seem daunting. So Hannah gazes upon Eleanor lovingly, only rocking her awake before the abrupt stop of the train.

“How was your nap?”

Eleanor’s eyes open slowly, and a smile spreads across her lips as soon as she processes the face looking at her.

“It was delightful, my love, but I’m must look dreadful. I’ll be just a moment to fix myself up.”

Hannah plants a kiss on Eleanor’s cheek. “Actually you look ravishing.”

Eleanor stretches, careful to cover her mouth before yawning. She’s amazed to have slept so well, especially in the blue jeans and red sweater Hannah gave her. She prefers to dress properly, but Hannah insists on attire that doesn’t attract much attention.

“Thank you, Hannah,” Eleanor says grabbing her backpack, “you’re far too kind to me.”

“No need to blush,” Hannah says laughing, “I’d think you were used to me always telling you how beautiful you are.”

Eleanor blushes as they step out into the station. “I’m afraid I’ll never be as brazen as you, darling.”

Hannah chuckles and leads Eleanor outside where an Uber is. The silver Prius is a rare exception in which an advancement in technology is more comfortable for Eleanor. The whisper quiet engine seemingly glides them to their destination.

Eleanor is confused to find herself on a trail in Stony Brook State Park in the western part of New York State. She’s never thought of herself as much of an outdoorswoman, but she trusts Hannah and follows her along the path. As they walk along, Eleanor is overwhelmed with a sense of serenity. They’re away from all the distractions of 21st-century life: no cars, TVs’, and most importantly no one for miles around.

Hannah finds the perfect spot to set up camp where they are surrounded by the wonder of nature. Eleanor wraps her girlfriend in a tight hug, and Hannah can feel Eleanor’s become softer and looser.

“Do you like my choice for our date?”

“Goodness, Hannah, I absolutely love it,” Eleanor tells her planting kisses all over Hannah’s face, “I’ve become quite used to modern cars and dreadful parties in our dorm. This is much better, my love. I feel at peace right now. Being here with just you, away from the overwhelming changes to the world really is the perfect date.”

Hannah cups Eleanor’s face and kisses her. “You’ve done so well adjusting to the new world. I thought you’d earned a break.”

Eventually, night falls, and the stars shine brightly as Eleanor remembers from the days of her youth. Luckily, the sky is clear, and the wind is cold, but nothing that can’t be fixed by cuddling with Hannah in their sleeping bag. The breeze and distance waterfall are the most tranquil sounds she’s heard in a long time. Well, that and Hannah whispering “I love you with all my heart” in her ear. She whispers back, “I love you too, Hannah,” and slowly she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
